The Children
by love-loves-love
Summary: What if Lucy got pregnant and there is a vampire legend that says a  twins one boy one girl will be powerful fighters and nothing can beat them this will only put the family in more danger. sucky summary i know
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy(POV)**

I've been feeling sick lately and I don't know why. I was heading to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Suddenly I felt light headed and then nauseous. It was to much so what did I end up doing, I fained in the middle of the kitchen.

_(an hour later)_

I woke up in a hospital with my mother by my side. She looked worried. Of course she is I fainted for no reason in the middle of the kitchen. My mother then noticed me and right away she gave me a bear hug.

"Oh my god Lucky you're awake I was so worried and scared when I found you in the kitchen" Sais my mom

"Mom can't breath please let go" I said

"oh sorry" she said

Then a doctor came with a clipboard. He was giving me a big smile. Creepy.

"Looks like we found what the problem is" he said

"What is it? Is it something serious?" asked my mother clearly worried

"No it isn't." he said

"Then what is it?" asked my mother

"Congratulations Lucky Halimolton you're pregnant" he said

"What!" both my mother and me yelled

"You're pregnant" he said again " I'll be back in a little while to discuss some details"

With that he left to god knows where. My god how could this have happened.

"Lucky when did this happen? You just turned eighteen!" She yelled

"Calm down mom please lets sort this out without yelling" I said

"okay"

"I just can't believe this is happening we should have been more careful" I said

"Lucky what happen happened you can't change it now." said my mom

"I just don't know what will Nicholas say"

"Lucky let me tell you one thing you might be scared now, but when that baby is born and you hold him or her you know there is nothing more important than you're baby" said my mom with a kind voice and love filled eyes.

"Thanks mom you always know what to say"

"So when are you going to tell Nicholas?" said my mom

I sighed. " I don't know maybe after I get out of here I have to tell him right away" I said

"Good because it's always a good thing to him right away" she said

A little while after the doctor came. He said I had to come back on Monday for an ultrasound of the baby. He told me if I had any problems to call him right away. Then finally I went home feeling really hungry. I ended up going to buy hamburgers at Burger King. My parents don't like me eating their but hey I'm pregnant the baby wants what it wants. I already told my dad and he took it like my mom did, which was a good thing. This is one of those moments why I'm grateful my parents don't believe in violence or else Nicholas would be dust right now.

Anyways it was almost dawn so after I was done eating my food I drove to the Drakes. I was worried on what Nicholas would say when I tell him. I was shock, but also happy because a baby symbolizes the love between two people. Great now I sound like my mom.

Finally I arrived at the Drake's house. Nicholas and Solange were already waiting for me outside. When I parked Nicholas opened the car door. Once I got out he kissed me passionately. I heard Solange fake gag.

"Do you have to do that in front of me seriously" said Solange

"Sorry Sol" I said

"Just kiss in private next time" she said

"No promises" said Nicholas grinning

"Hey Nicholas can I talk to you in private?" I asked

I guess he saw I was worried about something and was instantly a worried expression appeared on his face.

"Sure lets go to my room and we can talk there" he said

"Okay" I said " I'll be back Sol"

"Fine I'll be in my shed when you're done" she said

Nicholas led me to his room. I passed some of the Drakes and said my hellos. We went up the stairs and got to his room. He opened the door and let me in his room. He closed the door and looked me in the eyes.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" he asked

I looked in his eyes and was suddenly to scared to tell him I guess he saw this to.

"Hey you know you can tell me anything you don't have to be scared" he told me with a kind and gentle voice.

"I'm kind of scared to tell you" I admitted

"Why, don't you trust me?" he asked kind of hurt

"No, I trust you it's just…I don't know" I said

"Just tell me" he said. I looked at him and got the confidence I needed to tell him.

"Nicholas, I'm… pregnant" I said. His eyes went wide.

"You're pregnant" he said. I nodded. With that he pasted out on the bed. I shook him and called his name. He finally opened his eyes and shot straight up almost hitting my head.

"Oh my god you're really pregnant" he said. I nodded.

"I guess we weren't careful" I said

"Do you want to keep it?" he asked

"Of course I don't want to leave the baby as an orphan" I said "besides my parents would kill me if I give it up."

"Then I'll be by your side every step of the way you're not doing this alone" he said to me. I smiled at him

"You took it better than I thought" I said

"Are you kidding me I just passed out" he said

"Yeah, but I thought you will be yelling" I said truthfully

"I can't believe it I'm going to be a dad I'm scared, but happy" he said

"You're happy?"

"Yeah I'm having a baby with you this is like a symbol of our love Luce" he said

"I was thinking the same thing" I said

With that said he grabbed me and kissed me. It was a kind and gentle kiss, but still made my knees weak. We separated and he lifted my shirt just to show my stomach. He then rubbed my stomach smiling. He actually looked happy about having a baby.

"How long have you've been pregnant?" he asked

"The doctor told me two weeks" I said

"Do your parents know?" he asked

"Yeah my mom found out because she found me past out and took me to the hospital and my dad found out because I told him" I said

"I'm surprised your dad didn't turn me to dust" he said

"You're just lucky my parents don't believe in violence" I said

"So did the doctor say anything else?" he asked

"No not really he just told me I have to go see him on Monday for an ultrasound" I said

"I wish I didn't sleep during the day" he said

"Don't worry for other appointments I will make them after dawn" I said

"That will be great" he said. He then started to rub my stomach again and it was soothing. All of the sudden I craved some Doritos.

"Nicholas do you know where I left my bag of Doritos?" I asked

"Cravings already?" he said laughing

"Yeah" I said

"they are in my drawer I saved them for you" he said

"Thanks" I said

"I think it's time we go tell my family" he said

"Right now?" I said

"Yes right now" he said

"Let me just finished my Doritos" I said

"Fine" With that he sat down with me and watched me eat and all that time he was rubbing my stomach. I finally finished eating.

"Okay lets go" he said

"Okay"

I hope the Drakes can take the news we have to give them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy(POV)**

Nicholas led me downstairs to tell his family I'm pregnant. Honestly I didn't know what was going to happen. I was scared that maybe they won't support us. I think maybe they will even tease us, by they I mostly mean Quinn and Conner. They always tease Nicholas and I just because we are together.

I felt my hand begin to seat. I guess Nicholas noticed I was nervous because he stopped in the middle of the stairs. He turned to me and looked me in the eyes.

"You don't have to be nervous okay" he said trying to sooth me

"I know I'm just worried about what they might say" I said truthfully

"To tell you the truth I'm also worried of what they say" he said

"Maybe I'm even more worried that I won't be a good mother" I said

"Lucy I know you, you love kids you are responsible and protective" he said

"Me protective? Have you seen how you act" I said laughing

"Hey it's just because I love you" he said. That made my knees weak those words were like music to my ears.

"I love you too" I said and he kissed me passionately

"Come lets go" he said

He took my hand and dragged me downstairs. He took me to the living room and called his family for a meeting.

"What is it now?" said Quinn with an annoyed voice

"Stop complaining, Quinn" said Hunter Quinn's girlfriend

"Yeah Quinn" said Christabel my cousin and Conner's girlfriend

"You sounded like a little kid when you said that" said Quinn

"Shut up Quinn look who's talking" she said

"Why won't you" he said back

"Alright knock it off guys" said Logan

"Okay why did you call for a family?" asked Helena

"We have something important to tell you" said Nicholas

"What is it?" asked Liam

"Well… how so I sat this" I said

"Go on" said Quinn

"Well" said Nicholas

"For goodness sake say it we don't have all day speak, yell say something" snapped Sebastian

We all looked at him surprised, he rarely snaps like that.

"Sorry" he said

"Lets just get this over with" Nicholas whispered to me

"Guys don't freak out when I tell you this, but I'm…pregnant" I said

"What!" everybody yelled at the same time

"I'm pregnant" I repeated

"Oh my god" I heard Solange say

"How could this have happened" said Helena

"It just did" said Nicholas

"Do you guys want to keep it?" asked Liam

"Yes we do we already talked about it" I said

"Very well then we will support you in this" said Helena

"Thank you mother, you're taking it better than we thought" said Nicholas

"Well it is my grandchild" she said

Suddenly all the girls were behind me. My all the girls I'm talking about Christabel, Isabeau, Hunter, and Solange.

"We have to have a girl talk" said Solange. With that she grabbed my hand and dragged me to her room with the other girls following behind. She opened her door and let the girls in. She then closed the door and motioned me to sit down.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked

"I barely found out today" I said

"How long have you been pregnant?" asked Hunter

"Two weeks" I said

"Do your parents know?" asked Isabeau

"Yeah they were the first ones to find out" I said

"How did Nicholas react?" asked Christabel

"Well, he fainted when he woke up he said he will be by my side and he told me he was even happy" I said

"That's my bro" said Solange

"I bet your other brothers are all over him right now" I said

"Yup" said Hunter

"Is anybody hungry?" I asked

"Girl you're already craving food" said Christabel

"I know and I just had a bag of Doritos" I said

"The Wonders of a pregnancy" said Hunter laughing

"I know, but I'm also worried with the vampire activity going up" I said

"Don't worry about that we have a lot of people on our side" said Solange

"I guess your right" I said

I couldn't help the feeling that we are in danger.

**Nicholas(POV)**

After my Lucy and the other girls left my brothers and Kieran were asking me questions. They were really getting in my nerves.

"Would you guys shut up already or at least talk one at a time!" I snapped

"Sorry bro we're just surprised that's all" said Marcus

"Yeah I mean we are going to be uncles" said Sebastian

"yup" said Quinn

"You don't look scared at all, why?" asked Conner

"Well I was, but then I realized I'm having a baby with Lucy and for me this means getting closer to her and starting a new life so it makes me kind of happy" I said

"Ahh my brother is getting soft" said Logan

"Shut up" I said

"You better get ready for the next nine months she is going to be throwing-up, mood swinging, and asking you to go get her food" said Duncan

"I know what happens when a woman is pregnant I'm not Dumb" I said

"Well maybe a little" said Quinn laughing

"Shut up look who's talking" I snapped

"Hey I'm not dumb" said Quinn

"Wait guys do you smell that?" asked Sebastian. We all started sniffing the air.

"Hel- Blar" said Marcus

"Maybe even some Host" I said

"Call mom and dad" said Duncan. With that Sebastian went to get our parents from where ever they are.

"Come on guys lets get ready they are heading here fast" said Marcus

I went to get some weapons, when I remembered the girls. I ran up the stairs fast to tell them to get ready. I got Solange's room and just opened it.

"Girls there are Host and Hel-Blar heading this way, Chistabel, Solange, Lucy stay here. Isabeau, Hunter you can come" I said. Before I left I turned around and said, " stay safe"

**Lucy(POV)**

Nicholas left Solange, Chistabel, and me by ourselves. I hate not being able to help, but I do have the baby to think about. So I guess I really have to stay here now.

"Solange are they close?" I asked

"I don't know my sense of smell isn't that strong yet" she said

All of a sudden I heard yelling, snapping, and battle cries. It was more than usual. I walked up to the window and saw the fight. People were flipping, dodging, and throwing stakes. I saw one of the Host looking at me and I quickly step away from the window. I later can hear people climbing from to the window. The window slides open and in comes in five host.

"Hey ladies" said one of the Host

"You are going to have to come with us" another one says

"Solange do you have a weapon?" I whispered to her.

"No I forgot to get one, what do we do now?" she asked fear in her voice

"Come on girls we just want to take you" said one of the Host

"You are not taking us" I said

"Sorry but we have to get Solange and maybe even a snack" the Host said

With that said the five of them charged at us. I pushed Solange and Christsbel out the door so that they won't grab them, but that didn't stop from the host grabbing me. They carried me and jumped out the window. They whistled to get everybody's attention. Once the Drakes saw me they quickly stopped.

"Looking for something Drakes" said the Host

"Let her go" said Helena and she started to walk to him. With that the host put me in front of him and held a knife to my neck.

"Take one more step and she dies"

"What do you want?" Hissed Liam

"Give me Solange and we will let her go and by the way she smells she's pregnant wouldn't want anything to happen to the baby would you" he held the knife to my stomach and I whimpered.

"You hurt her I will-" he was cut of by Solange

"I'll go with you" she said

"No Solange" I said

"Lucy you have a baby that baby needs to live" she said with a gentle voice

"No please don't do it" I pleaded

"I am not going to get anybody killed because of me" she said

"Well I'm not going to let you turn yourself in because of me and they might not even let me go" I said

"Don't listen to her, Solange, you just come with us" said the Host

But before Solange could walk up to him, the Host was shot by a stake. He let me go and fell to the floor in pain. We look up to see some Helios- Ra agents heading our way.

"Retreat!" yelled the leader of the Host. Every host left seeing that there were to many agents heading our way. The agents followed the Host, but only Hart stayed behind.

"Are you alright" he asked us

Everybody's answer was yes. Nicholas helped me from the ground and checked if I was alright.

"Are you okay?" he asked with worry in his voice

"I'm fine" I said

"Are you sure is the baby okay?" he asked

"Yes I'm pretty sure we're both okay" I said

"So what I heard is true you are pregnant" said Hart

"Yes I am why does it affect the treaty" I asked

"No I just heard the Host say it" he said

"I guess we owe you Hart" said Liam

"Don't worry about it, I think I should be heading to my group" with that he left

"Lucy are you sure you're okay?" asked Solange

"Yeah I'm sure, how about you?" I asked

"I'm fine" she said

"Okay now that we know that everybody is okay lets head inside" said Helena

We headed inside, but I was barely able to walk I was so tired. Apparently Nicholas noticed because he picked me up bridal style and carried me to the guest room. He put me on the bed and handed me my pajamas. I put them on and laid down on the bed. Nicholas was about to leave when I stopped him.

"Stay with me" I said. Nicholas turned around and laid next to me. He put his arm around my waist. My back side was on his chest. He put his hand under my shirt and started to rub my stomach. It was soothing.

"I love you" he said to me

"I love you too" I said

I fell asleep smiling and liking the feeling of him next to me. I also fell asleep knowing I put Solange in danger. I now knew the baby was going to cause some trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucy(POV)**

I woke up the next morning feeling really hungry. I got up without disturbing Nicholas. I went to the kitchen only to find Christabel.

"Hey Christabel" I said

"Hey Luce, how you feeling?" she asked

"Hungry" I simply said and she chuckled.

"You're already hungry" she said

"I know" I said

"So how does it feel to be pregnant?" she asked

"I'm actually happy, but still scared because it is my first" I said

"Nicholas looks happy also, Conner told me that Nicholas said that he was because he thinks it will bring you closer" Christabel said smiling

"Really he said that" I said he really is happy about the baby.

"Yup, he really does love you and I think he is going to love the baby also" she said

"Thanks for telling me Bells it makes me happy to know that is how he feels" I said

"When are you going to the doctor?" she asked

"On Monday" I said

"Mind if I go with you I have nothing to do" she said

"Sure could use some company" I said

"Who is going?" she asked

"Just me, you, and my mom, Nicholas can't go cause you know daylight" I said

"Oh right"

"Yeah, but I told him I would make the other appointments after dawn" I said

"That's good" she said

"Do you want anything to eat because I'm about to make myself some pancakes" I said

"Naw I'm not hungry" she said

"Okay"

I started to make the pancakes and was enjoying the peace and quiet. Christabel went back to her apartment and told me she would be back later. When the pancakes were done I put blueberry syrup and enjoyed the taste.

When I finished the pancakes I washed my plate. I decided to take a shower. The shower relaxed my muscles. I just had a tough week, I dissevered this shower. I got out and Nicholas was still in my bed sleeping. I grabbed my cloths quick and headed for the bathroom.

It was going to be hot today, so I decided to wear blue jean shorts with a star design in the back pockets. I grabbed my favorite graphic tee, which had a whole bunch of candy brand names like ring pop or Push pop. I grabbed black sandals to finish the outfit.

When I got out of the bathroom I headed to the living room. I watched some TV and ate some blueberries. Damn I'm eating a lot. Anyway, I noticed that it was getting dark. Wow that was quick.

I got up to stretch, when I felt arms around me.

"Hey beautiful what you doing?" said Nicholas while kissing my neck.

"Have a good night sleep?" I asked

"Yeah, You?"

"Yeah" I answered

Nicholas turned me around.

"You have blueberry all over your mouth" he said

I was about to wipe it off when he stopped me.

"I'll get it for you" with that he kissed me. He moved to the parts where the blueberry was and slowly wiped it off with his lips. The things he did to me made my knees weak.

"Would you guys get a room" a voice said. I turned around to see all the Drakes, Hunter, and Isabeau. Accept Liam and Helena.

"Guys really stop making out in front of us it's gross" said Solange

"Hey we were by ourselves" I said

"Yeah, but we're in the house" said Quinn

"Whatever" I said

"Hey where's Christabel?" asked Conner

"She went back to her apartment, but she said she be back later" I said

"Oh okay" said Conner

"You guys know we have to go to the meeting in like three hours, right?" asked Solange

The boys groaned.

"I hate those meetings they are so boring" complained Quinn

"Well that what you get for being princes" I teased. They all glared at me and I just smirked.

"We are not Princes!" yelled Conner

"Your mom is the Queen so yeah you are" I reasoned

"She has a point" said Hunter

"Damn this world this is more of a girl fantasy" said Marcus

"A girl fantasy? Have you seen the killing you do? That is not a girl fantasy" I said

"That is also a good point" said Hunter

"Come on guys lets get ready to go to that meeting" said Nicholas, " Lucy, Solange you're coming with us you are not staying alone"

"Does that mean I have to change?" I asked Solange

"No"

"Okay good because I really don't want to" she just laughed at my laziness

About fifteen minutes later the Drake brothers came out all dressed.

"Lucy you should change shoes it's a long walk" said Nicholas

"Oh yeah forgot" I said. I ran to my room and changed from my sandals to some running shoes even though I don't run much. I ran back downstairs.

"Ok now I'm ready" I said

"Okay lets go" said Nicholas

We headed outside and started walking since we left the house early. I was enjoying the cool breeze against my face. The only light we had was the moon which looked brighter than usual. I turned to Nicholas and the moon made him look even more gorgeous. He turned to me and I smiled at him. He just put his arm around my shoulders.

I leaned into him and enjoyed his company.

I love him so much I don't think I would like to be with anybody else other than him. After all the fighting we did I never though we would end up like we are today. I am just so happy.

_(an hour later)_

We arrived at the courts and we were the only ones there since there was still like an hour or so until the meeting started. Nicholas decided it was time for me to see everything that was at the courts. He showed me the paintings, books, and even secret entries. This was amazing, but eventually the meeting started and Nicholas left while I had to stay in of the many bedrooms they had here.

I was lucky I brought my ipod. I listened to Lincoln Park, Paramore, and Nick Lachey. I laid on the bed. '_I'll fix it later_' I thought. The sheets on the bed were soft and cool, but could still keep you warm. They were a blue green color. My legs were a little sore from walking, but not to bad. I looked at my legs and saw that a had a small tan from when I was outside on the weekend.

Finally Nicholas came. He saw me and stared at my bare legs, my shorts didn't cover much. I looked at him and I swear I saw him lick his lips.

"Lucy we are going to stay here, if we walk we won't make it until dawn" he said

"Okay cool my legs were getting sore anyway" I said rubbing them. I looked at Nicholas and I saw something in his eyes…love? Desire?

The next thing I knew he was on top of me and he was kissing me passionately. I knew what he wanted and I was going to give it him. He separated from the kiss and looked me in the eyes. I already knew what he wanted to ask and I nodded.

He kissed anywhere where there wasn't any clothing. He kissed from my neck to my lips and all clothing came off. I was ready for a another great night filled with love.

_(half an hour later)_

**Nicholas(POV)**

Lucy fell asleep five minutes ago and I was just watching her sleep. We had another great night. I love her so much and this is how I show her. I could feel her skin on mine. I put my arm around her and she got closer to me and laid her head on my chest.

It was about to be dawn and I was already getting tired. I held Lucy even closer to me, I didn't want to let her go. I would do anything to protect her and my kid. I'm going to try to be a good father, but I don't know what to do. I know Lucy will be a good mother. She is protective, gentile, and probably has taken care of a baby before.

I looked at Lucy and she looked peaceful and beautiful. She was still a little sweaty, but I didn't care. All I care about is her safety, but would I ever keep her safe. That was the last thing I thought about before I fell asleep.


End file.
